1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grain handling system.
1. Description of the Prior Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 115346/79, a known grain handling system includes a tank provided with a discharge port and a valve at the discharge port and variable in opening degree for controlling a flow rate of the grain discharged from the discharge port. The grain is discharged through the valve at a desired volume. A weight of the grain having a constant volume varies depending upon its grain size, surface roughness, amount of moisture content and the like. With such known grain handling system, although the volume of the grain discharged through the valve can be controlled or regulated, the gravimetric flow rate of the grain discharged cannot be accurately controlled.